The Sound of Falling Snow
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: Himeko, have you ever heard the sound of falling snow? I heard it the first time you gave me your name.
1. Snowflakes and Photographs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko. {Except Yumi the maid, who I made up out of convenience.}**

**I wanted to write another Kannazuki no Miko fic xD. I couldn't stay away! Just letting you dears know, this is set in a reality where the two are re-incarnated and get to live their lives like any normal person. Yah, yah, feel free to give me some hate for using a somewhat similar surrounding such as my other Kannazuki no Miko fic but this is fanfiction so I get to choose the settings so meow to you (^_^). I had to add a random character of my own but she is only there to give Miss Otaha Kisaragi someone to argue with and add some comic relief here and there. Anyways, please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_There are many things in this world that can create intense, crashing sounds. Sounds that can nearly deafen you with its raging supersonic waves. Such sounds are usually created by things that are somewhat immense in size. However, you made one of the lightest things in the world create the only noise that I could hear for the few moments your violet eyes captured mine. Kurusugawa Himeko, I wonder if you have ever heard the sound of falling snow. I have, and the first time I had ever heard it was the moment you gave me your name._

_

* * *

_

It was early winter but snow had been falling heavily all day and the Himemiya's majestic mansion was partially buried in it. The long, archaic windows that lined every floor of the mansion were all frosted over except a few windows that stood guard within a room that housed a grand piano. A fire was blazing in a hearth at the far end of the room and a young lady, with flowing locks of sapphire hair, sat on a couch near the hearth, sipping at a cup of tea within her delicate hands. Beside the beautiful lady stood a maid with thick, curly blonde hair, and she seemed ever ready to do her Lady's bidding.

Despite the intense heat that was emanating from the hearth, the air of the room was heavy and slick with a coldness to match the frigid air outside. The maid could feel that something was amiss with her Lady but it was not her place to ask any questions unless her Lady gave up the information willingly. Frustration gnawed at the maid but she did her best to comfort her Lady by being ever ready to be of service. A sigh broke the maid from her thoughts and her eyes shifted to focus on the lady with ocean-blue hair.

"Thank you for the tea, Miss Otaha." The lady with blue hair turned her stunning blue eyes to her maid.

"Anything for you, Miss Himemiya." Miss Otaha bowed her head in submissive thanks.

"You can just refer to me as Chikane while my parents are away, Miss Otaha. I've told you that we're more friends than master and servant." Amusement sparkled within Chikane's eyes as she smiled at her maid.

Miss Otaha shook her head and her thick curls bounced comically in concert. "To do that would only be dishonoring you, my lady."

Chikane slowly nodded her head in acquiescence and she slowly turned her eyes back to the hearth in front of her. Her cobalt eyes were emblazoned with the fire's reflection as she lost herself within the maniacal dancing of the flames before her. "I met someone quite interesting today, Miss Otaha."

"At your college, Miss?" The maid asked as she admired the natural, stoic beauty that only belonged to Himemiya Chikane.

A slight grin appeared on Chikane's lips. "I met her by pure accident as I walked through the park at school. She was taking pictures of the winter scenery and I accidentally became caught within one of her photographs."

* * *

**(Earlier that day)**

Himemiya Chikane wrapped her black, cashmere scarf tighter around her elegant neck as she made her way out of her college's main building. The snow had begun to float down from the heavens in soft, picturesque sheets of unblemished white. Students hurried past her to their classes but a good number stopped by to greet her before scurrying away to their destinations. She returned their salutations with a curt, but respectable nod, and made her way to her car, which was clear across campus.

As she was about to pass mindlessly past the school's tiny park, she decided that it would shave off a few minutes off her trip if she cut through the park instead. Taking in a frosty breath, she briskly walked onto the cobbled path that snaked its way throughout the park. As she neared the center of the park, her senses caught the gurgling sounds and the sight of a tiny fountain that was situated directly in the center of the path itself. She admired the simplicity of the fountain as she slowly made her way around it but then the tell-tale clicks of a camera shutter tore her eyes away from the fountain. Chikane focused her piercing eyes onto a blonde girl, who was busy taking pictures of the snow-covered trees off to the side of the path. As Chikane senselessly made her way towards the girl, time seemed to nearly stand still. The natural sounds around her seemed to grow suddenly quiet and the rapidly falling snow seemed to fall so slowly now that Chikane could easily discern each, unique snowflake that obscured her view of the golden-haired girl in front of her. The sounds of the camera shutter clicking seemed to boom within her ears and her breath caught as the blonde turned the camera towards Chikane and took a picture of the blue-haired beauty. Chikane stopped in her tracks and the girl lowered the camera to stare wide-eyed at Chikane; an apology written across her violet eyes.

Chikane couldn't feel the nipping cold anymore and she felt her eyes lock onto the girl before her. All sounds remained on mute and time was still crawling by. The blonde only stared back at Chikane, her lips quivering but no words coming out of her pretty mouth. Chikane gave the blonde a genuine smile and the blonde gave a high-pitched squeak and smiled back. The blue-haired maiden gasped as she blushed and was at a momentary loss for words.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take a picture of you." The blonde stammered out as she hugged her camera close to her chest and a blush began to bloom across the bridge of her tiny nose.

Chikane's mute world shattered at the high-pitched voice of the blonde and she couldn't help but give her another smile. "It's my fault; I'm sorry I got in your way."

The blonde relaxed. " No, you didn't get in my way at all. In fact, I'm sure you made my picture collection much better."

Chikane let out a small bit of laughter and the blonde blushed an amazing red. "I'm Himemiya Chikane; a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kurusugawa Himeko and it's nice to meet you too." Himeko beamed and giggled at Chikane.

At that moment, for some odd reason, Chikane felt her heart warm like as if caressed by a fire. She felt her heart beating faster against her chest and she was wracked with a sudden onset of nervousness. In order to compose herself, she focused her attention away from Himeko and on to the individual snowflakes as they hit the ground. Each one that landed softly onto the dirt gave off the same sounds of a heart-beat and Chikane realized that her heart seemed to be rhythmically pumping to each slowly descending snowflake. She managed to regain her courage and she looked up at Himeko's brightly-lit eyes and the blue-eyed lady felt her world become summer in a land that was bitter winter.

* * *

Chikane kept her eyes focused on the hearth before her and she sipped her tea. Miss Otaha's face gave no expression but a tight knot of jealousy was forming within her. _So that's it? She found some blonde bimbo on the side of the road and now she's love-struck? OH COME ON! _Miss Otaha's thoughts were loud like shattering glass within a silent room.

"She was absolutely beautiful, Miss Otaha." Chikane said with a smile as she placed her eyes onto her maid.

Miss Otaha was fighting a crushing battle within herself but her visage was cool as she gave her Lady a smile that never touched her eyes. "Are you two now friends, Miss?" Miss Otaha asked through a slightly wavering voice.

"We went out for some coffee and talked for a bit and even exchanged numbers. She's a very pleasant person to speak to and I expressed that I would love to meet her again. We might meet up in a few days because she needs some help in her math class." Chikane's voice was silky as she recollected on her blissful day.

"I'm sure that you can find someone of higher quality, Lady Himemiya."

"But I like the way she is with her golden hair and violet eyes. She's the first person I have come across who didn't flounder around me because of my family's wealth and status."

The room became silent again and all that was heard was the capricious crackling from the fire. After a few minutes, Miss Otaha excused herself as she picked up a tray with the empty tea cup and tea pot on it, and made her way to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she nearly flung the tray at a passing-by maid and plopped herself down at the kitchen table. She growled and shook her head violently as she thought back on how dreamy Chikane's face had become as she told her about Himeko.

"I can't believe she fell for some dumb blonde!" Miss Otaha scowled at the air in front of her as she spat out her venomous words.

The maid that she had passed the tray to, came and sat across from Miss Otaha. "What's wrong, Kisaragi?" The younger maid asked.

Miss Otaha gave the other maid a dirty look. "It would seem our Lady has the hots for some girl she met at school today. Can you believe it; some random girl she just found as she was walking to her car! I bet she's a peasant no less! Oh, our Miss sure is getting herself into a mess, Yumi!"

Yumi gave Miss Otaha a coy grin. "And you're flustered about it because...?" Yumi's voice trailed off as she waited for Miss Otaha to give her a clear-cut answer.

Miss Otaha was nearly sprawled out onto the table. "I'm just mad because I expected Miss Himemiya to find a respectable man or woman, that's all."

"Uh-huh, you're sure it's not some personal jealousy on your part?" Yumi raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Miss Otaha shot Yumi a death glare and Yumi visibly winced at the look. "I might be over-protective but who isn't?"

Yumi shrugged and got up from her seat and went to the sink to begin the dishes, leaving Miss Otaha to ramble on about how much she hated blondes for being stereotypically dumb. _Ah, and the pot calls the kettle black. _Yumi thought to herself as she let a small smile spread across her lips as she began the dishes.

* * *

**I'm not sure...I might make this a one-shot. Depending on how much hate/love I get xD. As always, thank you for reading.**


	2. The First Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Kannazuki no Miko...BUT I DO OWN Yumi.**

**Okay, okay this won't be a one-shot, my dearly beloveds (^_^). So just a few things that I wanted to touch upon...YES I DID mis-spell Miss Otoha's name in the previous chapter so I am very sorry about that. But, since I am too lazy, I'm not going to go back and change it but from this chapter, and onward, I will correctly spell her name. Second thing, someone was VERY observant and touched upon the fact that the first meeting between Chikane and Himeko was very similar to _Because I'm A Girl _music video by the Korean trio called Kiss. And yes, that is where I got my inspiration from because I was going through my facebook and re-watched that particular music video to save myself from boredom and it became an unexpected inspiration. And third, someone asked me if I was going to bring Saotome Makoto into this story because that reader liked Makoto in my other KnM fanfic and the answer to that is; I'm not sure (O_o). I don't want to bring the same Makoto into this story unless I get more than 5 readers telling me that YES, they wish to see another Makoto. I just don't want people to object to having her return in this new fanfic AFTER I put her in so I'll just wait by adding a poll on my site then. Or, you can just message me and let me know what you personally think and YES, I always reply. **

**So anyways, holy crap...so sorry to write that wall of text there (X_x). Please, enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Kurusugawa Himeko stared at her math homework and the numbers and letters that jumbled the paper seemed to become more and more foreign to her as she tried to concentrate on Himemiya Chikane's soothing voice. The two sat across from each other at a coffee shop downtown and Chikane was Himeko's math tutor for the day. Of course, Himeko desperately needed some tutoring but she had essentially used it as a means of being with Chikane again. The golden-blonde was absolutely enamored with the goddess-like beauty and she hadn't stopped thinking about her the moment her camera captured Chikane in that photograph a few days ago.

She had never met the Himemiya beauty but she had heard many wonderful things about Chikane and her majestic family. The blonde had always admired Chikane's pictures in the school newspaper when it printed an article about one of her many accomplishments. Himeko was absolutely floored with how well photographs were able to capture Chikane's perfect aesthetics but when she had met the woman with ocean-blue eyes; the blonde realized the injustice the photographs actually did instead.

"Himeko, does that make any sense?" Chikane's voice rang out crystal clear and broke Himeko out of her reverie.

"Oh-oh well uh..."Himeko stared down at the formula Chikane had written on the paper and her violet eyes went blank.

Chikane smiled warmly at the blonde and shook her head. "Himeko, you cannot be day-dreaming while trying to perfect your skills at math." Her tone was playfully scolding and it was obvious, except to Himeko, that Chikane was finding Himeko's nervousness very amusing.

Himeko blushed and covered her face with her arms as embarrassment took up a weapon and began to beat her delicate heart senseless. "I'm so sorry, I know you took out valuable time to just be here with me and all I do is-" Himeko's voice was cut off by Chikane placing a warm hand over her's.

"Nonsense, Himeko; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else at the moment. Let's start this problem over, shall we? Just follow the formula I wrote and you should be able to get it."

Himeko stared wide-eyed at the stoic perfection before her and she moved her eyes to where Chikane's hand still rested comfortingly over her own. _Oh my god...she's touching me... _Himeko wanted to jump up and down to celebrate the feeling of euphoria Chikane's innocent touch gave her but the blonde remembered the attention her math homework demanded of her and she nodded her head at Chikane and began to tackle the problems.

After a few painful hours had managed to pass-by, Himeko leaned back in her chair and smiled triumphantly at her conquered homework. "Well-done, Himeko; I am very proud of you." Chikane said through a smile that made Himeko's heart ache with blissful content.

Himeko couldn't help but beam happily back at her beautiful math tutor. "Thank you so much for helping me so much today, Chikane-" The blonde's words were abruptly cut short as her stomach began to growl in hungry protest.

She quickly crossed her arms over her stomach and hung her head as she began to brilliantly blush from embarassment. Chikane kept a sweet smile on her face while she fought desperately against the laughter that was building up within her. "It would seem the great math-genius Himeko is hungry from doing so much work today. Would you care to come over to my house and eat?" Chikane waited patiently for the blonde to reply back to her invitation.

Himeko took in a deep breath and she focused her violet eyes at Chikane. _Oh my god...did she just invite me to her house...? _"I-I would love to but I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense, I'm sure there is plenty of food to be shared. Come, we should hurry before your stomach decides to go on strike." Chikane teased lightly.

Himeko felt another blush stain her cheeks and she quickly gathered her homework. She was sure that if Chikane made her blush anymore for that day; the over-worked veins in her face would burst and her face would be permanently bruised with a neon blush.

* * *

Just like any other day, Miss Otoha would stand guard by the door and be ever-so vigilant to greet her Lady with the ocean-blue eyes. So, just like any other day, the head maid hurried to the door when she heard Chikane's car pull up near the mansion. The front-doors slowly opened and Miss Otoha immediately bowed her head as a cool swirl of winter air entered the house.

"Welcome home, my lady-" Miss Otoha was beginning to erect herself as she finished her greeting but her dark-brown eyes immediately focused on the timid blonde behind her blue-haired queen.

_OH MY GOD, SHE BROUGHT AN INTRUDER INTO THE HOUSE! _Miss Otoha's mind began scream as alarms went off in her head. The head-maid felt jealousy grip her heart and she felt a sudden urge to grab her personal broom and sweep the stranger off the premises.

"Hello, Miss Otoha; this is my friend, Kurusugawa Himeko. Remember the one I told you about?" Chikane smiled at her maid but Miss Otoha knew that smile was not directed at her.

_That's her? _Miss Otoha scanned the blonde with eyes that could almost project hot-white lasers. Himeko, who seemed to feel the discomfort immediately, began to shrink behind Chikane's confident form as Miss Otoha tried in vain to kill the fellow blonde with the most menacing glare she could conjure up.

"It's v-very nice to meet you, Miss Otoha." Himeko said softly as she averted her eyes away from the fuming maid.

"Very nice to meet you as well, Miss Kurusugawa." Miss Otoha returned the greeting through clenched teeth.

Chikane removed her jacket and handed it off to Miss Otoha and gestured for Himeko to do the same. As Himeko was removing the jacket, Miss Otoha stood tensely in front of the blonde. The maid immediately noticed that Himeko's purple sweater clung perfectly to the blonde's body, accentuating certain body parts. _SHE HAS HOOKER BOOBS! So, this is how she was able to acquire my lady's attention! _Miss Otoha nearly dropped Chikane's jacket as she blatantly stared at the blonde's plush chest.

Himeko was blushing a magnificent ruby-red as she noticed the extra-attention the maid was clearly giving her. She quickly gave her coat to Miss Otoha and scurried behind Chikane, who was smiling amusingly at the interaction between the two blondes. "Miss Otoha, could you prepare an extra lunch for Himeko will be joining me today." Chikane said as she led Himeko towards the kitchen.

Chikane sat at the head of the dining room table and Himeko sat beside her. The two waited patiently as they heard the kitchen come to life as maids began to prepare a lunch for the couple. Himeko was still blushing from the way Miss Otoha looked at her and she blushed even more when she noticed Chikane was serenely studying her. "I hope you weren't taken aback by Miss Otoha. I rarely bring people over so she must have been a bit stunned."

Himeko gave Chikane a genuinely endearing smile. "N-no, that's perfectly fine, Chikane. I just was afraid that maybe I did something wrong."

Before Chikane could respond, Miss Otoha burst out of the kitchen, carrying two trays. She gently placed one tray in front of Chikane and another maid, Yumi, respectfully placed utensils beside Chikane's tray. When Miss Otoha came to Himeko's side, she placed the tray noisily in front of the shy blonde and stood menacingly close to her as Yumi gave Miss Otoha an annoyed look before placing utensils beside Himeko's tray as well. Himeko, who was sure she was going to faint from Miss Otoha's heavy attention, looked to Chikane and the blue-haired woman motioned for Himeko to eat.

During the course of the meal, Miss Otoha and Yumi remained in the room like they always did just in case their services were needed. Miss Otoha stood behind Chikane as she bore holes through Himeko with an intense stare. Yumi couldn't help but feel horrible for Himeko as she studied the reactions of her jealous friend.

"How is the food, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she noticed that Himeko had set aside a good portion of the spicy chicken away from the rest of the contents on the plate.

"Oh I love it but the chicken is too spicy for me." Himeko said softly.

_Ah-ha! The blonde can't stand spicy! Note to self; add hot-sauce to everything for dear, dear Himeko. _Miss Otoha thought to herself as her glare intensified.

Yumi noticed Miss Otoha's demeanor become heavier and she jabbed her elbow into Miss Otoha's ribs. The blonde maid yelped out-loud, drawing the attention of both Chikane and Himeko to her. "Is everything okay, Miss Otoha?" Chikane asked.

Miss Otoha's face bloomed a hot pink as she gave her lady a toothy smile. "Oh yes, everything is just fine!" The head-maid's voice squeaked with embarassment.

Chikane and Himeko returned their attention back to their food and Miss Otoha directed her glare at Yumi, who was doing her best to stifle a body-wracking laugh.

* * *

After lunch was finished, Chikane offered to drive Himeko to her home and the two made their way back to the front-door with Miss Otoha and Yumi trailing behind them. The two former priestesses put their jackets back on and said their goodbyes as they left the mansion. Right when the front-door clicked shut, Miss Otoha turned her anger-stricken face to Yumi and tackled the younger maid to the ground. The two began to wrestle against each other and their screams and shrieks brought the other maids in the house scurrying to their side. "Get off of me, Kisaragi!" Yumi cried out as Miss Otoha bit into her ankle like a rabid dog.

A flurry of maids grabbed both women and hauled them to their feet. Miss Otoha was practically foaming at the mouth as she began to tear at her uniform and shook her head of thick, blonde curls. "That Himeko is undeserving of my lady!" Miss Otoha shrieked as the other maids slowly backed off from around her.

Yumi glared at her friend as she smoothed out her uniform. "And why did you bite me? It's not like I'm the one causing your one-sided sexual tension towards Miss Himemiya."

"Because you jabbed me in the ribs."

"You deserved it at the way you were glaring at Himeko."

"You should have glared too! Did you not see how large her breasts are?"

"...why were you looking at her breasts?"

"How could you NOT look at her breasts? I bet you they're so big because she got one of those implant-surgeries done. Oh what a slut, what a dirty slut!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and then an evil grin spread across her lips. "Ah, well at least Miss Himemiya will have nice pillows to rest her weary head against at the end of the day."

"What nice pillows?" Miss Otoha asked as her normally cool demeanor began to come back to her.

"Himeko's breasts of course, silly. That would explain why Miss Himemiya would offer to drive Himeko home when she could have easily had one of the drivers do so; she is probably going to spend the night at Himeko's house! Oh, that is so dreamy." Yumi's voice took on an almost too sweet tone as she studied Miss Otoha's face go from pale to tomato red.

Yumi and the other maids dispersed and ran for cover as Miss Otoha screeched and howled. She became a screaming, red-faced banshee with bouncing blonde curls as she ran around the house, trying in vain to pummel the ever-teasing Yumi into oblivion.

* * *

**Like always, thank you for reading. (^_^)**


	3. The Knight of Sapphires

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko...but I own your soul (O_o) jk...I don't own that either...**

**So probably no Makoto...maybe...later...but not in this one. And by the way, I'm trying to figure out who that anonymous person is who said something about sending a cookie monster after me if I didn't update fast enough? xD lol I don't know why but that made me do the ROFLMAO xD and since I can't reply to anonymous reviews, I might as well say it here; I thought that comment was HILARIOUS xD. AnD to everyone else, thank you for being so sweet and kind to me by taking the time out of your day to read and review. It means a lot to me...so *heart*.**

**By the way, this chapter is set a week after the lunch. Just a little information for those of you who are super anal about time lol which isn't a bad thing. I just was too lazy to incorporate that bit of information into the fic.**

**

* * *

**

She was most definitely the perfect epitome of celestial beauty and elegance. Her divine demeanor could be intimidating but it was more beautiful and fascinating than anything within this world. If her aura of heavenly grace didn't draw a person to her, then her eyes of dark, crystal blue would surely win one's heart. All of these traits that belonged to the omnipotent Himemiya Chikane were able to do exactly that and they had ensnared a certain golden blonde.

But, Kurusugawa Himeko was more afraid of her growing feelings for the lady with eyes that sparkled brighter than sapphire gems under the most intense of lights. Himeko couldn't help but begin to feel her heart beat slightly faster whenever Chikane would contact her. She couldn't help but blush whenever Chikane would compliment her on something. She couldn't help but feel warmer when she felt Chikane's eyes fall upon her. However, Himeko knew her feelings were unreciprocated and that only made her gentle heart begin to disassemble fragment by fragment.

A snowflake landed on her nose and tickled her out of her heavy thoughts. Himeko sighed and shoved her delicate hands into her jacket pockets and began her long walk back to her dorm, which were quite far from the campus itself. The angelic blonde was from a family that didn't have much when it came to monetary funds and so she was unable to even purchase a bus card. However, Himeko didn't mind braving the frigid cold and snow and found that it gave her a reason to enjoy the world around her. As an aspiring photographer, Himeko did her best to find beauty in as many things as possible so that she could hopefully capture them in a timeless photograph.

"Himeko!" A disembodied voice called out to her, causing the blonde to stop in her tracks and look for the source of the voice.

Blue, silky streams of long hair waved in the violent wind like a triumphant banner after an epic battle. Himeko felt a smile spread across her lips as her violet eyes latched onto the stoic magnificence before her. "Ch-chikane." Was all Himeko was able to say as bliss engulfed her all due to the person before her.

Chikane gave Himeko a smile that could outshine the stars themselves. "I saw you from across the street and no one should walk through a snow-storm. Shall I give you a ride?"

This was definitely something Himeko had been fantasizing about; having her gallant knight of Sapphires come to rescue the golden princess of Amethysts. Before she could lose herself in her usual nighttime reverie, Himeko was brought back to reality as Chikane's hand rested on her forearm. The blonde was in momentary shock at the touch. "I'm almost home but thank you, Chikane."

Himeko's knight of Sapphires scrunched up her face into a delicate frown. "Well, I'm actually doing some homework at the Cafe over there. Would you care to join me? I can help you out with your math if you would like."

The blonde couldn't help but smile and she nodded her head. "I would like that; thank you Chikane."

"As long as Himeko is happy; it is not an issue at all." Chikane smiled dazzlingly at Himeko and safely led a fabulously blushing blonde across the street.

* * *

There truly was no other pestilence in the world that could be of equal status to this abhorrent torment. This was most definitely Satan's true spawn and it was doing a marvelous job of wreaking havoc upon Himeko's sweet heart and mind. Pure, hot agony was all that Himeko could think about as her mind became numb and slow from the pain that refused to cease. Her eyes were beginning to fade from their usual violet effervescence to two pale lilac orbs of emptiness. She was sure that her world was about to come to an end and her young, innocent life was to be cut short.

"Himeko, are you alright?" Chikane asked worriedly as her gleaming cobalt eyes searched Himeko's pale face.

Himeko stared at the foreign discombobulation of algebraic text before her and she looked up at Chikane with glistening eyes. "I-I am so sorry, Chikane; I just don't understand still." The blonde was on the edge of relinquishing frustrated tears from her innocent eyes.

Chikane gave her friend a warm smile and scooted closer to her. "I'll show you again, Himeko; no need to cry." She gently wiped away a fallen tear with the back of her hand and Himeko began to blush brilliantly from the sudden contact.

Two hours passed by and Himeko was able to finish her painful set of math problems. She rubbed the sides of her throbbing temples and leaned against the table before her. Chikane smiled and pushed Himeko's luke-warm tea towards her and urged the blonde to drink. "You worked very hard today, Himeko; I am very proud of you."

Himeko felt a blush arise and she quickly began to take a sip from her tea so as to hide part of her face from Chikane. "Thank you for taking the time to help me."

Chikane smiled and nodded her head. "If you're ready, I can drive you home." Chikane offered as she began to pack her books back into her backpack.

Himeko zipped up her own backpack and grinned at Chikane. "No, don't waste your gas; I'll just walk."

Chikane took in a deep breath and got up from her seat. "Well, then I'll walk you to your house."

Himeko didn't have time to object as Chikane confidently led the blonde out of the Cafe and into the oncoming snow.

* * *

"Himeko, I thought you said your house was close? We've walked almost half a mile." Chikane's silky voice came out slightly muffled from the scarf that covered the bottom portion of her lovely face.

Himeko felt embarrassment creep up within her but she tried to push it out of her mind as she stomped her feet as she walked; trying to shake the bunched up snow from under her boots. Chikane studied the blonde and felt a smile grace her lips at the cute sight of the woman before her. Golden-strands of hair whipped and streamed behind Himeko, who's endearing face was tinged with pink from the cold. Chikane could see that even underneath the thick coat Himeko was wearing, she was most definitely shivering. The stoic woman realized that nothing was protecting Himeko's cream-skinned neck and she felt a pang of guilt at herself for allowing such a travesty to her golden-haired princess go unnoticed .

The priestess of the Sun felt something soft, and very warm, wrap around her face and neck. With instant panic grasping her very soul, Himeko spun on her heel to face whomever was trying to strangle her out in broad-daylight. But, her amethyst eyes fell onto a tenderly smiling Chikane, who finished wrapping a ruby scarf around Himeko's neck. Himeko was not only stunned by such a thoughtful gesture, but her heart was enamored and instantly was in love with the stoic majesty before her. "Ch-chikane...what..." Her words were cut off by Chikane's melodious giggle.

"Don't say anything, Himeko; it's something I should have done for you a while back. Forgive me for being so neglectful on my part." Chikane said with a chivalrous air.

Himeko felt a fire-hot blush erupt upon her cheeks and she could only nod her head and resumed the walk to her dorm. Within a few short minutes, the two made it to the entrance to Himeko's dorm. The blonde turned around to Chikane and Himeko could still feel the remnants of the blush fresh on her cheeks. "It's snowing even harder now, Chikane."

Chikane looked at her surroundings and refocused her eyes onto Himeko. "It would seem so. Call me if you need me to tutor you some more for math. Have a great day, Himeko." With that, Chikane gave Himeko a wink and turned around to nobly face the snow as she began her journey back to the Cafe, where her car awaited her.

"W-Wait, Chikane!" Himeko's voice rang out crystal clear.

The sapphire-haired eminence slowly turned around and focused her august eyes on the blonde she didn't want to part from. "What is it, Himeko?"

Himeko summoned up all the courage from within her and she timidly took in a deep breath. "Would you like to come inside until the snow clears?"

As Himeko was just about to blush herself to death from her invitation to Chikane, the only child of the Himemiya family was feeling blessed; like as if the heavens had parted and granted her immediate access into the most celestial of places. Excitement pounded away at her chest and Chikane nodded her head in acquiescence and followed the blonde into the dormitories.

* * *

**Thank you for reading like always. Keep sending me messages because when you guys do that; that means you dears truly READ into the details, which make my heart swell with pride and happiness :D. I love it! And you (^_^)**


	4. The Princess of Amethysts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.**

**Here you go. Read to your heart's content. (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

Nirvana. Yes, that was the only word that could explain what Himemiya Chikane was feeling at this very moment. Even though her goddess-like body was being ravished by a most fiercesome of colds, Chikane couldn't help the smile that had permanently made a home on her petal-shaped lips. Her heart and body were floating together in blissful tandem as she sipped her green tea. Miss Otoha stood behind her Lady as Chikane stared blindly into the crackling fireplace as her mind was thinking about the shy Princess with amethyst eyes, who had stolen her heart.

* * *

**(The day before, at Himeko's dormitory)**

When the two young women had entered Himeko's dormitory, the blonde made some tea for the both of them. At first, numbing silence had engulfed the entire dormitory and the two ladies sat across from each other at a tiny kitchen table; one staring blankly into her cooling tea and the other, sitting ever so stoically even though her heart pounded mercilessly against her chest. Finally, Himemiya Chikane broke the silence. "So, do you have a photo collection? I was just wondering since you seem to take pictures a lot."

Himeko's face brightened up and she nodded her head and got up from her seat. She went to her room and then quickly returned back to the table with a thick photo album. It was an old album, with so many pictures comprising its insides that it bulged awkwardly and Chikane was sure that even adding just one more picture would cause the album to burst. "I started taking pictures when I first moved here to attend college." Himeko said as she carefully opened the cover and exposed the first page of pictures.

Chikane noted, with definite heartache, that most of the pictures contained Himeko and an unknown ginger-haired female. Her thoughts began their assumptions and this only caused her soul to ache with pain as well. "Who is this, Himeko?" Chikane asked with a slender finger pointed at the unknown assailant against her heart.

"Oh, that's Makoto! She's my best friend and roommate. You'll get to meet her if you stay for dinner." Himeko's smile was absolutely beautiful and it made Chikane's heartache diminish without a fight.

The two ladies giggled and mused over the photographs for hours. Neither woman paid attention to the time as they reveled within each others unspoken, and untouched, comfort. Both had begun to feel the first tugs of more than just friendship pull at them but both were afraid to even voice to each other that such a feeling even existed. For you see, that is the cruelty of the world; a world that doesn't allow such a love to co-exist with everyday life because the normality of it is essentially viewed as one of the more negative aspects of life. These two women knew that to confess such feelings would most likely be disastrous to their delicate friendship.

Chikane was unsure of how Himeko viewed her but the dark-haired beauty decided to assume that Himeko was as straight as they come and not straight-as-a-circle like Chikane. If she couldn't have Himeko as her lover, then she was willing to sacrifice her most ultimate happiness to just be friends with her. For some odd reason, Chikane felt the need to protect this innocent blonde, who giggled beside her as she explained each photograph they came upon. Her heart warmed just at the smile that would adorn the blonde's face and Chikane was willing to do anything to make sure that that smile would always be there.

As Chikane was still lost deep in her thoughts, an unsuspecting sneeze made its way out of her and she quickly turned her head away from Himeko and she managed to sneeze into the crook of her arm. She turned her face back to Himeko as she felt her face flush with immediate warmth. At first, she disregarded the warmth as embarrassment, but her face gradually became warmer and warmer as time passed. Himeko noticed that Chikane had begun to look unwell and the blonde abruptly stopped speaking and studied the flawless face of her Knight of Sapphires. "Chikane, are you feeling alright?" Himeko asked tenderly as her violet eyes kept searching Chikane's face.

Chikane cleared her throat and flashed a weak smile. "I am fine but I do believe I should be going."

Himeko almost winced visibly at the words she didn't want to hear. She moved her head to look out of the nearest window and saw that the snow was still coming down heavily. "Chikane, the snow still hasn't let up. Maybe you should stay longer?"

Even though Chikane wanted to stay, she could feel the cruel beginnings of a cold quickly manifest itself within her body. The last thing she wanted to do was show Himeko a weak side of her and she wanted to get home before the cold could break down her stoic exterior. "It's fine, I'll take my leave of you now."

Chikane got up from her seat but a hand grabbed her slender wrist and anchored her from going to the door. Wide, sapphire eyes stared down at the marble-white hand that held onto her and she could feel her senses tingling with excitement. "Please, just wait until the snow clears." Himeko's voice was sweet and vulnerable.

Before she could reply, another sneeze took a hold of Chikane and Himeko quickly realized that her Knight was most definitely not feeling well. "Okay, I shall stay for just a bit longer. I don't want to intrude." Chikane's voice came out sounding slightly nasally as her sinuses began to close in on itself.

"Please go sit on the couch, I'll bring you some medicine to hold you over before you get home." Himeko said as she got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen.

Chikane did as she was asked and glided to the living room couch and sat down. Himeko filled a glass of water and went to the medicine cabinet. She picked up two boxes of medicine; one was a non-drowsy cold medicine and the other was to be taken at night and it helped with sleep. A wolfish grin flickered across her lips as she took two pills from one box and went to Chikane's side with the glass of water and the pills. Chikane graciously took the water and pills and swallowed the medicine quickly. Himeko decided to let the pills work their sleep magic as she took the photo album back to her room and grabbed a blanket and made her way back to Chikane.

The woman with ocean-blue eyes began to feel weary and her eye-lids were becoming heavy. She felt panic grasp her heart as she felt her body scream at her to succumb to the sleep that she so dearly needed. _I have to get home before I rudely fall asleep here. I don't want her to think that I'm intruding. _Chikane shook her head and tried to get up from the couch but her limbs had become quite disobedient but she managed to stand nonetheless. "Himeko, I should leave." Chikane said as Himeko approached her with a fuzzy purple blanket.

Himeko noticed that Chikane was having a most difficult time remaining conscious. She sat down on the couch and coaxed Chikane to do the same. When Chikane had reluctantly sat back down, Himeko draped the blanket around Chikane's shoulders and she smiled endearingly at the woman she had begun to fall for. "How are you feeling?" Himeko asked.

"I...I'm quite tired, to be honest." Chikane said as she felt sleep begin to over-whelm her senses.

"Oh, if you want to take a quick nap you can."

"No, no I can't do that."

Himeko quirked an eyebrow. "And why can't you?"

Chikane's mind was becoming clouded and she could barely discern if she was really awake or not. "Because I would hate to intrude."

"You're not intruding at all, Chikane. Here, please just relax." With those words, Himeko put her hands on Chikane's shoulders and gently eased the stoic woman to lay down on her lap.

Chikane didn't even notice much about the gesture as she gave into the heavy onslaught sleep was attacking her with and within minutes; the beautiful woman was fast asleep. Himeko, on the other hand, was blushing more heat than a thousand suns combined as she realized just how bold she was. _Oh god I drugged her and now I forced her to lay on me. I'm no better than someone who uses date rape. _Before she could keep berating herself, Himeko realized that Chikane had fallen asleep and the blonde couldn't help but smile at her slumbering knight. She tenderly brushed a few strands of silky, blue hair away from Chikane's porcelain face. _She's beautiful..._

"Himeko..." Chikane's sleepy voice froze Himeko as she was in the middle of admiring her.

"Y-yes?" Himeko felt embarrassment slap her in the face and she tried to think of a quick excuse to give to Chikane as to why she was touching her hair.

No response came and Himeko let out a tense breath as she realized that Chikane was merely murmuring senselessly in her sleep. "Be mine...Princess Himeko..." Chikane quietly said in her sleep and a childish grin formed on her lips as she unknowingly snuggled into Himeko's lap.

The moment Himeko heard Chikane whisper those words, the blonde felt a warmth bloom within her chest that she had never felt before. Bliss over-whelmed her as she stared at the sleeping beauty before her and she could feel her heart swell. "I'll be yours as long as you'll be mine Chikane; my Knight." Himeko barely finished whispering those words when Chikane's perfectly, shaped eyes fluttered open.

For what seemed an eternity, the two remained silent as their eyes locked onto each other and would not let go. Both were blushing brilliantly and Himeko contemplated running away to her room while Chikane was trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not. "Himeko, did you mean that?"

"Oh dear god." Himeko quickly pushed Chikane away and tried sprinting to her room but Chikane managed to grab a hold of her and cemented the blonde back to the couch.

"Himeko-" Chikane began but was cut off.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those words; please I'll just go to my room and you can sleep." Himeko seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"Himeko-"

"I know you're probably disgusted but-"

"Himeko..."

"It wasn't my intention to make you hate me-"

"Shush, Himeko." And with those words, Chikane wrapped her arms around Himeko and held her in a secure hug.

At that very moment, Himeko felt her world melt away as she lost herself in heavenly bliss. Surely nothing in the world could compare to the warmth of happiness she felt as she let her body relax within the strong arms that surrounded her. The two women didn't say anything and Chikane was afraid that maybe her actions were a bit too bold. As she was about to pull away to try and gauge Himeko's reaction; she felt slender arms encircle her neck and pull her closer into Himeko's warm, and very soft, body.

* * *

Chikane felt her smile grow even bigger as she lost herself in her blissful reverie of her Princess of Amethysts. Miss Otoha saw the dreamy look that adorned her Lady's features again and the maid couldn't help but smile herself. If her Lady was happy because of the blonde; then she would be happy for her Lady. A tiny pang of heartache struck at her heart but Miss Otoha fought back her tears and smiled lovingly at Chikane, who was still staring blissfully into the dancing fire.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. (^_^)**


	5. The Sound of Falling Snow

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko**

**lol so yah...don't want to cause any diabetes from the sweetness xD...so here I present you with the last chapter (O_o). No crying! I'll write longer fics later when time permits, I promise!**

**

* * *

**

Relentless snow and wind swirled around the petite figure of a sweater-clad body, hugging a fairly large thermos, close to her plush chest. Kurusugawa Himeko tucked disobeying strands of golden-blonde hair behind an ear and took in a deep breath before she knocked on the majestic door before her. A few tense moments passed by but a steady creak signaled the door being open and Miss Otoha stood before Himeko, without much emotion portraying upon her eyes. The head maid eyed Himeko's cold disposition and then her eyes flickered to the thermos within Himeko's safe embrace. With a curt bow, Miss Otoha opened the door wide enough for the timid Himeko to scurry inside.

Without a single word spoken, Himeko followed Miss Otoha up the many steps to the second floor. They both entered a beautiful, yet simple, room where a grand piano stood ominously near one end while a crackling fire place was stationed at the other. Directly across from the hearth sat the eternally-beautiful Himemiya Chikane, who had a blue blanket draped about her delicate shoulders and a cup of tea within her gentle, pianist hands. "Lady Himemiya; Miss Kurusugawa Himeko is here." Miss Otoha announced their presence.

Chikane's eyes went wide as she snapped her attention to where Himeko stood in the doorway. Immediately, Himeko's Knight of Sapphires stood up from her seat, allowing the blanket that adorned her shoulders to slip elegantly to the ground and pool around her deep-blue slippers. "Himeko, what are you doing here? It is snowing dreadfully outside." Concern for the blonde was all that coated Chikane's voice as she strode towards her Princess of Amethysts.

Miss Otoha silently bowed and took her leave as Himeko and Chikane lost themselves within each other's eyes. "I was concerned since I didn't see you for a couple days at school." Himeko averted her bright eyes to the floor as she clutched the thermos closer to herself.

Chikane smiled and she gently took one of Himeko's hands and led her to the couch, directly in front of the hearth. "Your hands are freezing, Himeko. You could have caught a cold." Chikane kept her eyes on Himeko as she picked up her fallen blanket and draped it over both their laps.

Himeko began blushing a beautiful scarlet red at the simple gesture from her blue-haired counter-part that she nearly forgot why she had come to the Himemiya residence in the first place. She held up the thermos towards Chikane's face like as if she were offering an unworthy sacrifice to the most celestial of gods. "I cooked you some chicken soup because I heard that it helps a lot with colds." Himeko was feeling like as if the fire from the hearth had ignited her cheeks aflame.

Chikane was at a loss for words at this most innocent of gestures. Her heart was feeling like as if it were being lovingly caressed by the tender hands of the Goddess of Love herself. It was such a sweet, innocent gesture for Himeko to make her soup and to brave the cold; all for her. Chikane was feeling the high of heavenly favor as she gazed at the golden-haired woman before her. "Thank you, Himeko. That means so much to me." Chikane said as she gingerly embraced Himeko and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

At that very moment; Kurusugawa Himeko was absolutely sure that she had ceased to live and was on her way to the open gates of heaven. She shuddered within Chikane's embrace as her body rose up a few degrees in temperature and the heat from the hearth was not easing her situation at all. Luckily, her shudder did not force Chikane to let go of her so Himeko quickly set the thermos beside her and reciprocated the embrace. The two sat together, simply embracing each other, until Chikane began to sneeze and it broke the two out of their simple reverie. "Here, why don't you start eating some?" Himeko reluctantly pulled away from Chikane and picked up the thermos.

She unscrewed the top and removed an accompanying spoon from the side of the thermos, and scooped out a generous spoonful of steaming, chicken soup. Himeko allowed her nurturing side to take over as she blew a few breaths of air on the soup and eased the spoon closer to Chikane's mouth. Chikane, who was about to pass out from her already high temperature and the endearing gesture from Himeko, did her best not to giggle as she accepted Himeko's offering of soup. The two remained like so, with Himeko reveling within her time as Chikane's caretaker and Chikane, enjoying her time to just be given so much attention by the one woman she adored with all sincerity.

* * *

A few, precious hours passed by and the two women found themselves more and more comfortable around each other. After Himeko had spoon-fed Chikane nearly all the soup, the sapphire-haired woman had found the courage to lay on Himeko's lap and the blonde had found the strength not to die from blushing or from the massive, over-pumping her heart was doing. They both did not exchange much words but their silent gestures of affections spoke absolute volumes. Himeko absent mindedly ran her slender fingers through Chikane's lush locks of hair while Chikane slowly eased her hand into Himeko's free hand and was in the process of inter-locking their fingers together as subtly as possible.

Everything in the world seemed perfect but one thing was missing and Chikane could feel it gnawing at the corners of her mind. She slowly sat up and focused her polished, august eyes onto her golden-haired princess. "I'm not making you do anything, am I? Well, I mean, I am not forcing you to be here or forcing you to pretend to care. Right?" Chikane's voice felt so unsure for the first time in her life for she dreaded to hear anything of the negative from the woman she cherished.

Himeko's violet eyes went from concerned to generally amused and she softly giggled as she gracefully traced Chikane's delicate jawline with a gentle finger. "Of course not or I would not be here, Chikane."

With a smile to ignite the stars aflame, Himeko sealed her words with a promising kiss.

The moment her lips touched Chikane's, their intimate world collided together and melted into a feeling of something absolutely brand new. Bliss, the sweetest honey, the purest sugar, there was nothing that could perfectly describe what both ladies were feeling, and tasting, at that very moment. Their breaths were coming out in labored gasps but it was their hearts that were putting on a tumultuous show within their chests that could be perfectly juxtaposed to somersaulting acrobats at a circus.

When they did manage to pull away from each other and try and catch a much needed breath, both their faces were emblazoned with enough heat to put Helios, the God of the Sun to shame. Shining sapphire eyes gazed lovingly into moist amethyst ones and two beautiful smiles spread across two equally adorable lips. "Himeko, have you ever heard the sound of falling snow?" Chikane asked with her head slightly cocked to the side.

Himeko moved herself closer to Chikane and laid her head onto Chikane's left collarbone. "No, I didn't know snow could make a sound."

"I heard it the moment you gave me your name, Himeko." And with that, Chikane leaned down to give her Princess of Amethysts another, much needed kiss.

* * *

**I think that might have been super cruel of me to just CUT the story here (X_x) But I promise...my next story...will have longer chapters and more giggly moments. (^_^) I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
